After the End—
by headlights in my eyes
Summary: Future Fic. Takes place after the series finale. Ruthie and Martin reunite. In a big way.RR! Rating subject to change in near future!
1. Chapter 1

After the End.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ruthie sat alone in her bridesmaid's dress on the steps of the church while everyone stood off in the distance, surprised, but not too surprised, by the conclusion to the Simon and Rose fiasco. They did not get married. While Ruthie was pleased that the wedding was called off, she was still heartbroken that Martin didn't show up for the ceremony. Even Sandy had shown up, with Aaron in tow. If she had, why hadn't he?

As she sat, contemplating, she looked up to see Sandy strolling towards her. She stopped and sat down next to her on the steps.

"He wanted to come. He had a baseball game he couldn't miss," she said, matter-of-factly.

"I am not upset about him. I am over him, remember?"

"Yeah. Okay, well, he asked me to give you this," she said as she pulled a rather thick, white envelope from her purse.

"But…" Ruthie protested as Sandy pushed the letter into her hands.

"Read it." And then she walked away.

Ruthie ran her fingers of the slightly crinkled envelope in her hands. She felt the indentation of where Martin pushed the pen to form the letters of her name. She savored the idea of what the letter might say. What could he possibly have to say to her?

Instead of frantically tearing the letter open like her heart told her to do, she listened to her mind. She knew she should wait to read it until she got into the privacy of her attic bedroom and thus prevent a public emotional breakdown. She wisely shoved the letter into the secret compartment of her purse. She stood up and dusted herself off and walked towards her gathered family.

"Hey Ruthie, are you ready to head home, kiddo?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm totally drained," she replied.

"I don't mind dropping you off if that's what you'd like, but the rest of us are going to stop for dinner. Are you sure you aren't up for it?"

"I am positive. I need some down time," Ruthie replied.

"Okay. Then off we go."

Ruthie hopped out of the family van and started up the walkway to the front door of her house. She grabbed for the hidden key, and found it to be MIA. She shrugged it off assuming that another Camden had grabbed it. She dove into her purse in search of her usually house key and after a long search, she found it. She unlocked the door and let herself in. she dropped her bag on the foyer table and let out a long yawn and stretch.

She started to pull down the zipper of her dress as she climbed up the stairs. As she reached the second floor landing she heard a strange noise coming from the twin's room. She figure it was only Happy, so she continued disrobing and climbed up to her attic. She settled comfortably into her bed, and as she closed her eyes, she remembered the letter from Martin that was downstairs. She quickly popped up out of bed, wearing only a t-shirt and panties, and started down to the foyer. She came down the last flight of stairs and was startled by what she found.

"Martin…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey readers, thanks for the positive reviews! I have been brainstorming a lot throughout the day trying to come up with some different ideas for this Marthie story! I hope you guys like it.

"Hey Ruthie…I…" Martin said breathlessly, but Ruthie cut him off before he could finish.

"What are you doing here? WHY are you here?" Ruthie inquired.

"I…I…came…" Martin stumbled over his words.

"Tell me! Just spit it out," Ruthie shouted. Obviously, she was not over it. That week of detention and Gershwin had not cured her. The random Scottish Sex God had left her unsatisfied. She knew what she wanted. He was right there. Tangible and within her reach for the first time in months. But, of course, he couldn't know that.

"I just want to talk to you," he finally managed to say.

"Why?"

"Because. We were best friends. And I screwed it up. I am here to fix it. To fix everything,"

"I am sorry, but I fixed myself. Don't worry about me. You can leave," she pointed towards the door.

"Ruthie…"

"Get out!" Tears streamed down her face.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, hung his head low, and exited out the same way he entered.

Totally disillusioned, Ruthie forgot about the letter and slowly dragged herself back upstairs and into the warmth of her bed. She thought about what had happened just moments before. Had she been too harsh on him? Had she been too easy on him? She forced her brain to a different subject and before she knew the twins were in her room.

"Ruthie will you," said David.

"Come downstairs to," said Sam.

"Make us some," said David.

"Breakfast," said Sam.

"Please," they said together.

"Aright, alright," Ruthie said as she rose out of bed.

"Thanks Ruthie," they chimed.

As she arrived in the kitchen she heard the soft grunting of a baby. Aaron was here. And with Aaron comes Sandy. Not that she had a problem with Sandy, it was just that she brought along the darkside of Ruthie's relationship with Martin.

"Hey Ruthie! Thank GOD. Aaron is just finishing up his bottle, and maybe, when he is done, you could hold on to him for a bit. I haven't had a chance to go to the bathroom all morning," Sandy complained.

"Uh..yeah. Sure. I guess. No problem."

"THANK YOU!" Sandy placed Aaron, Martin's spawn, gently Ruthie's arms before running frantically to the upstairs bathroom.

Ruthie craddled Aaron in her arms and began to walk towards the living room.

"Ruthie," the twins shrieked simontaneously, "our breakfast!

"Sorry, guys," she said softly as she waddled over to the pantry to grab a box of cherrios, "You're big boys now. I trust you can do it yourselves."

"So you are Aaron. Martin's little boy," Ruthie cooed to the baby, "You look like your daddy, you know? Those blue eyes. Your daddy came here, to my house, last night. I wasn't very nice to him. I used to love him. And now, well. I don't know. I thought I was over him. But now…"

"Ruthie…Hi. Let's talk. It's important," Sandy interrupted.

"Sure, sure. What's wrong?"

"It's about Martin. It's about Martin, and me," Sandy continued.

"Our beautiful son brought us together. We are so close now. We became a family. And we…we fell in love."

"With EACH OTHER?"

"Yes. We are getting married, Ruthie."

"No. No…" Ruthie's head fell into her hands. She didn't want to react that way. She couldn't help it. "Then why did he come to see me last night?"

"He wants to make things right with you. He cares about you. Like a sister. Like a best friend. He doesn't want to get married until everything between you guys is normal," Sandy explained, "Just like before," her eyes trailed over to Aaron, who still laid comfortably in Ruthie's arms.

Ruthie shivered and thrusted the baby back into Sandy's arms, "I am sorry. I have to leave now." Ruthie jumped up and ran out the front door. She walked down the block, tears flowing down her cheeks, and took out her cell phone.

"Information, yes. I would like a number for a cab company in Glenoak, Ca…Yes, any cab company. Thank you," she waited patiently. "Yes, hello, I need a cab as soon as possible. My location is the southwest corner of Pine and Phoenix."

The cab pulled up about ten minutes later, Ruthie hopped in and prepared for the long and emotional cab ride.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOW! Thank you so much for reading my story. I am happy you guys are enjoying it! Keep the reviews coming! Also, a few people have wonder if this is a Marthie…it WILL be.

A little more than two hours later Ruthie reached her final destination: Martin's apartment. She sat nervously in the cab as it idled outside the complex.

"Are you going in or not, Kid," the cab driver asked.

"Can you drive around the block, just one more time?"

"Whatever you want."

"You know, you'll feel a lot better when you tell him you love him," the cab driver said as he looped around the blocked.

"Am I that transparent? How did you know," Ruthie inquired.

"You have that look in your eye. The dazed, excited, but scared scared to death look."

"He is getting married. Because he got another girl pregnant," Ruthie said while looking down at her hands.

"That's a tough situation. But listen to me, you'll feel much better once you tell him you love him."

"What if he rejects me?"

"Then at least you will know where he stands. And you recover."

"Hmm. All I can do is try. Thanks."

"No problem," the driver responded.

"I'll see ya!" Ruthie jumped out of the cab and started up the path to the door of Martin's place. She raised her hand to knock on the door and she felt her heart pound and her knees begin to shake. _You can do this, Ruthie_. She knocked. And he answered promptly.

"Ruthie? Come in," Martin waved her into the apartment.

"Don't say anything. We need to talk," Ruthie blurted out. They went into the living room, which was cramped and obviously decorated with the help of Sandy. "I am so sorry for the way I turned you away last night. I was caught off guard and I wasn't ready for you to be…there," she paused and took a deep breath, "I know about you and Sandy and the engagement. She told­ me—"

Martin cut her off, "I want to make things right with you."

"Martin. Is that all you want?"

Martin looked away.

"Martin, what is it?"

"Ruthie, I am in so far over my head," Martin said in a quivering tone, "I don't have anyone to talk to about my feelings, except for Sandy, and no offense to her, but I cannot talk to her about my problems with our relationship."

"So…you are in a commited relationship…with Sandy?"

"Yes," Martin answered quickly.

"Do you want to be in a commited relationship with Sandy?"

"Yes. I think so. I mean, I am only eighteen, Ruth…I don't know what, or who, I want," He said as he hung his head low.

"It's okay if you are not ready, Martin," She told him as she put her hand on his thigh. She found it ironic that she was here, in his apartment, counseling him. She assumed she would be the troubled one in the conversation, and he would be the one to be so sure of himself.

"What do I do?" He looked up at her with the same eyes his baby had looked at her with just hours ago. Her heart melted. _Shit_, she thought.

"Tell me what you want to do, Martin."

"I do not want to get married to Sandy. Yet." The phone rang and Martin answered it quickly, "Hello...yeah, it's me. Is everything okay babe?" He listened to Sandy talk, "Okay, drive safely tomorrow then."

"What's up? Is everything okay with her and Aaron?"

"Yeah, apparently its storming like crazy down there and it's headed up this way, so she going to stay the night at Lucy and Kevin's place and then drive up tomorrow."

"Oh. Shoot, I should get going so I don't get caught in it."

"Or, you could stay the night here, at my place. If your parents approve. We could catch up," Martin said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm. Yeah. That would probably be best," Ruthie agreed.


End file.
